A Fiendish Experiment
by Lord22
Summary: Special Agent Sonia, CIA, has volunteered for an experimental process meant to turn her into a super-soldier. Unfortunately, the one running the program is Elizabet, the Ruler of Blood. Transformed into her loyal pet, Sonia must now collect the other beauties necessary for her Mistress' ritual. And it's going to be one pleasurable ride... SoniaXRachel.
1. Sonia Transformed

**Chapter One: Sonia Transformed**

Sonia rode along the road, clad in black leather. Weaving back and forth between cars, she enjoyed the sensation of adrenaline. As someone blared their horn, Sonia realized from her headset display that she'd be late if she didn't hit the gas. Trying to ignore the strand of satin blonde hair before her face, she gunned the pedal with one long leg. The motorcycle sped all the faster. She swerved to leap over the side of the freeway and for a moment, was shooting through the air. Then she landed on the road, shooting toward the garage.

A few turns later, Sonia slid to a halt in front of a garage and halted before the gates. Halting, she took a deep breath. Drawing off her helmet, she stretched her neck and smiled with red, pouty lips. Drawing a card out of her enormous bosom, she slid it through the scanner, and the gates opened. Dismounting from her motorcycle, she stretched, the motion sending her breasts bouncing.

Making up, she found her contact waiting. She was a thirty-something, beautiful red-haired woman. She had wide hips and long, shapely legs on par with Sonia. Not so much for the chest and rear, though she was cute in her own way. Her hair was tied up behind her head, and she wore a white lab coat. Moving up, Sonia nodded to her as she parked the motorcycle. "So, Doctor Elizabeth, right?"

There was something familiar about it?

"Yes, that is me," said Elizabeth, eyeing her up and down with an appreciative and analytical look. Sonia was used to that kind of look and even enjoyed it. "I'm glad you arrived on time, Irene Lew."

"I had to do some creative driving to get here, but I'm here," said Sonia, frowning at the use of her real name.

"Well, in any case, come this way," said Elizabeth. Raising a hand, she set it to Sonia's cheek. That was a bit more forward.

Then she walked off with swaying hips. Sonia walked after her, unused to others being so blatant. They went into an elevator and soon were descending deep underground. The proximity to Elizabeth was making Sonia feel a little weird. The good kind of weird, maybe they could explore further later.

"The CIA has a new mission for you if you'll take it," said Elizabeth, admiring Sonia.

"What is it?" asked Sonia.

"We need a research subject," said Elizabeth with a smile. "With the rise of Fiends throughout the world, the CIA has become stretched thin, trying to keep a lid on things. While the Dragon Ninja is... efficient, he cannot be anywhere at once.

"Fortunately, we're investing in a means to make him obsolete."

"That's an ambitious plan, Doc.," said Sonia, not liking her tone. "What is it?"

The doors opened, and Elizabeth walked in, followed by Sonia. Around them was a clinical white and metal lab. No one else was around, but at the center of it was what looked to be a pod. There were also a console, and Sonia could see all kinds of machines. "This is a place designed for the use of a serum. It's something that has been in development for some years now. Ever since the fall of the Archfiend. Its purpose is to transform physically fit subjects into super soldiers. Capable of defeating numerous fiends without the need of the usual heavy equipment."

"Really?" asked Sonia. "How does it work?"

Elizabeth looked up and pressed a few buttons on the pod. Steam poured out as it opened before them, revealing a place big enough for someone to lie down. There were clamps there as well. "That is classified.

"Are you willing to go through with the process?"

Sonia knew how all this worked. And she was more than willing to go through whatever America wanted. "Sure.

"Why me, though?"

Elizabeth looked up. "Why you? Well, your combat abilities are far higher than normal, you're very fit. That and several other reasons make you ideal for our purposes.

"Now, remove your clothes."

"What?" said Sonia blinking.

"I need you naked for this," said Elizabeth. "The process could be dangerous if you're wearing anything."

Sonia shifted, liking this less by the minute. Still, orders were orders. Unzipping her lowcut top and pulled it off, to reveal her bra. Dropping her leather pants, she pulled off her boots one by one. From there, she unhooked her bra and panties.

Elizabeth was still looking at her.

"What?" said Sonia.

"Nothing," said Elizabeth. "You are a very beautiful specimen."

Sonia should have flared up. Instead, she found herself blushing. "So, I've been told."

"Why don't we get to it. Lie down in here," said Elizabeth, motioning to the open pod.

Stepping forward, Sonia lay down, the motion causing her tits to bounce. As she did, clamps shut over her arms and legs as the glass slid to a halt. Her huge breasts were pressed down. Right now, she could hardly see out as Elizabeth walked over to the console and began typing. Sonia wondered if there was an intercom around her.

"Is all this really necessary?" asked Sonia.

"Of course," said Elizabeth. "Now stay calm, this will feel... strange..."

Then the glass went opaque. For a moment, everything was black.

Then red light appeared around her. Sonia felt liquid pouring into the pod around her. Higher and higher it went, and as it did, it began to seep into her skin. Sonia moaned, feeling strange pleasure surge through her. Heat began to grow in her chest and hips.

"Quite a thing, the blood of fiends, isn't it?" asked Elizabeth.

"What is... what..." gasped Sonia as the liquid reached her neck.

"You asked what the serum does," said Elizabeth, her voice changing. Sonia found the liquid pour down her throat as Elizabeth's voice became demonic. "The truth is that the serum is based on the bloodlines of the Twin Deities of Creation of Destruction."

"Fiend... blood..." gasped Sonia through the liquid. Fiend blood? Why was the CIA doing this? And why would they want to set up these kinds of alterations to her? Was Elizabeth acting on her own? But why would Elizabeth want to do this to her?

Was she some kind of stalker? Granted sparks had flown but... oh god it felt so good! How was she speaking? And why did this feel so good? And was it getting cramped?

At first, it had merely been cramped. And yet now Sonia found her breasts under more and more pressure. Her nipples were sticking out as her breasts spread out. They were growing bigger, and it wasn't just them! Her hips were widening, and her thighs were being pressed against the front from her rump. More and more, she was being pressed.

If this went on Sonia would be crushed beneath her own body.

And she was loving it, her moans echoed around her. She felt like tongues were licking her body wherever she was. The sensation was like nothing she could comprehend. With a final cry, she was loosed. Sonia came and came hard.

"Yes." said a familiar tone. "It feels excellent, doesn't it? I had to go through hundreds of subjects before I came up with a safe batch.

"Right now, the bloodlines of those fiends are infusing you. They are enhancing your physical abilities, subverting your mind, and enhancing your body."

The pod opened, and Sonia tumbled forward. She landed on her breasts and bounced off them with a moan. When she had lain down, her tits had been the size of her head. Now they were four times that.

Trying to pull herself up, she could hardly get her breasts off the ground. Moving her legs to a kneeling position, she pulled herself up. The sensation was agonizingly pleasurable, driving her near to orgasm. Her rear was so huge, she could not fully fold her thighs over her lower legs. Just trying to press down put her near the edge.

And then she saw Elizabeth.

As she truly was. Dragon wings grew out from the scientists back as her outfit changed to that of a leather bikini. Sonia knew why she'd thought her familiar. "Elizabet..."

One clawed hand slapped Sonia down onto the ground, so her rear was up in the air. Elizabeth came behind her, and Sonia glanced back to see a huge dick emerging from between her crotch. It was gigantic. Elizabeth smiled. "No one's here to hear you talk, Sonia. Let's get to the good part."

Sonia tried to crawl away, but Elizabeth grabbed her rear and plunged in. The dick stretched Sonia to her limit and sent her screaming. Elizabeth moved in and out of her, faster and faster. Soon Sonia was being fucked in a blur, her enormous tits bouncing. At the same time, Elizabet leaned forward and reached round to grope her her breasts.

If it went on like this, she'd go insane.

"What are you... planning...?" gasped Sonia.

Then red tentacles of energy surged from Elizabet's hands. One plunged into Sonia's mouth. She could feel it reaching down her throat and into her body. Another shot between her breasts and shot into her vagina. These two reached into her.

Both thrust violently in and out of her. As it did, Sonia felt the energy filling her body. Little by little, it spread out to every inch of her being as Elizabet licked her cheek.

Sonia felt her body changing on the inside as well as the outside. Elizabet was taking hold of her very being, and she felt herself enjoying every moment. "Nothing like the destruction of this world. No, that isn't practical as long as the Dragon Ninja is present. Fortunately, the Hayabusa Clan is dying out, in a few generations they'll have ceased to exist.

"That plays into my timetable perfectly."

So Sonia wasn't going to be used against Ryu. That was... good. She hoped her use involved more of this. No, wait, she didn't want that, she wanted to get free of this beautiful vixen.

"Do you know why I am called the Ruler of Blood?" whispered Elizabet.

Sonia couldn't bear it any longer. She was working with Elizabet now, spit-roasted. "It is because I possess the power to resurrect long-dead fiends, so long as I have access to their bloodlines. And now, thanks to genetic engineering, I can spread those bloodlines using you!" Sonia would be infused with fiend blood! This was wonderful, no, terrible!

"Now, who is your Mistress?!"

Sonia felt Elizabet's will taking hold of her. Screaming through the tentacle, she came and came hard. The tentacle was removed, and she had only one choice. "You are, Mistress Elizabet!"

Why had she said that? Sonia shouldn't... Sonia couldn't...

Elizabet let go of her, and Sonia slumped forward. As she did, she found her body reshaping and returning to the state it was in before. But as she stood up, Sonia felt immense power in her body. Elizabet was in her scientist form again, cupped her cheek, and kissed her. "Good girl. You're now ready to become the mortal vessel by which Nicchae can be brought back into this world. Of course, we'll still need one for Ishtaros..."

Sonia surged forward and wrapped her arms around Elizabet's back. She kissed her and kissed her deeper, leaning in. She drove her mouth into Elizabet's mouth, exploring the inside of the demoness' mouth.

Then she stepped back and prostrated herself before the Ruler of Blood. "Whatever you desire, Mistress," said Sonia.

"I'm glad I can rely on you," said Elizabet. "My desire is for you to look up some old friends..."

Then she turned and motioned.

On a desk at the far side of the room were four large suitcases. Sonia made her way over to them and saw four labels. Opening one of them, Sonia saw the perfect shape to put a tied up inside of it.

* * *

Hours later, Sonia stood, clad in a new skintight black leotard. It had a breast window and bared her thighs. The airship doors opened, and Sonia grabbed her first suitcase.

Looking down at the city below, Sonia sensed the fiends appeared. She sensed her target going to face them. And she knew what Mistress Elizabet wanted her to do.

Sonia leaped from the airship and let herself fall.

As she did so, she admired the bronze plaque on the suitcase.

_It read: Rachel the Fiend Hunter._

Sonia was going to have fun with her fellow blonde. She couldn't wait to transform again...


	2. Rachel Hunter

**Chapter Two: Rachel Hunted**

Rachel brought down her axe and cleaved through the skull of a Fiend in one blow. The movement sent her immense breasts bouncing around, her long ponytail flowing around her. Drawing back, she saw it fade to nothingness and turned to walk up the steps, wide hips swaying as she did.

Turning around, she saw dozens more clambering over the walls toward her. Unslinging her machine gun, she leveled it and opened fire. With a practiced aim, she unleashed a barrage that consumed three of them. Her immense strength was more than enough to compensate for any recoil as she backed away.

One by one, they exploded into blood before they could reach her. Then another, massive creature surged overhead. It landed hard and shook the ground before her. Rachel stepped aside from a claw and brought down her hammer. It cleaved through the beast's hand, and a barrage of bullets blinded it. Leaping into the air, she beheaded in one move and landed near a fountain.

Then she noticed something. Many of the fiends that had appeared were being wiped out one by one. It was by something else, a... someone with the blood of fiends.

Then it was gone. Rachel wondered if she'd felt it at all.

Scanning around her gun, she realized she was ought of ammo and sweating. The chamber on her machinegun was still turning hot as she saw the corpses of fiends. It had been a while since she'd had to put this much effort in. She'd have a good paycheck for this one.

Putting her weapons away, Rachel turned and made her way through the ruins. She was glad this place had been empty before the creatures showed up. A lot of people would have been killed.

Then again, that just meant the Archfiend had gotten here when she hadn't been around.

Coming to a high place, Rachel sett one long, high heeled leg on the edge of a balcony. From here, she looked over the ruined city around her. Broken roofs and shattered buildings were all around her. All wiped away in the fiend invasion.

Fiends every so often reappeared at these places. Though this amount had been larger than normal. Looking out over the broken ruins, Rachel wondered if it would end. Planting her axe, she sighed. "Damn fiends. They never give up, do they?" She crossed her arms and thought about what would happen if they did give up. "I guess I should be glad. Otherwise, I might be out of a job." She was a Fiend Hunter, after all. What would she do if the Fiends died out? Accounting?"

That was the irony of being a Fiend Hunter. If Rachel ever did exterminate the buggers, she'd end up on the street. Or in a night club. Aside from killing things and looking nice, Rachel didn't have much of a skillset.

Maybe mercenary work in governments? Though killing humans didn't really appeal.

"Ever consider an alternate career, Rachel?" asked a voice.

Rachel whirled around and found herself face to face with Sonia. How had she snuck up on her? And was something different about her? It was something about her eyes. Was her hair longer? And why was Rachel so focused on her face. She tried looking down, but that just led her to Sonia's breasts.

"What the..." Rachel strove for breath, what was this feeling. She could sense fiend blood from her. But how was that possible? "Sonia, what is going on here?"

"A recent test, Rachel," said Sonia, pressing forward. As their breasts pressed together, energy surged into Rachel.

A blush crept across her face as Rachel felt attraction going through her. This feeling she felt, it was like the attraction she felt for Ryu, but different. "What test?" asked Rachel. "What the hell did you do?"

"The CIA has been experimenting with fiend DNA," said Sonia. "I was hoping to get your help."

"Are you insane?" asked Rachel, finding herself backed against the railing. "You have no idea what you're doing. Fiend blood is incredibly dangerous if you ever lose control..." She trailed off as she realized how close they were. "You could kill thousands! Fiend power isn't a gun, you can't pick it up and put it down! You need to... it rules you completely if you don't... fight it..."

Sonia's lips were now inches apart. Was Sonia trying to seduce her? Rachel wasn't into woman, or at least she hadn't been. "We know far better than you think. The Twin Deities of Creation have immense power. Now I've infused myself with her power.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Their lips met. As they did, Rachel found whispers surging through her body and mind. Heat burned within her, hotter and hotter. Her mouth opened as Sonia's tongue inserted itself into her. It felt so good...

It felt like the awakening. She had to break free of this.

Rachel raised a hand and grabbed Sonia by the throat to shove her back. Grasping her axe, she raised it as Sonia smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do..." Don't think about how you feel, think about Alma. Think about what happened to her.

Act. Act now!

Rachel brought around her hammer, but as she did, Sonia flipped over her swing. As she arced through the air, a change came over her. Her breasts and hips expanded outwards as her pouty lips curled into a smile. She landed behind Rachel, breasts bouncing and grabbed her from behind. It was at lightning speed. So it was Sonia's Rachel had sensed.

Rachel moaned as she felt energy pouring into her body. Sonia's hands slipped beneath her top and began to feel her up. The feel of her hands on her body made Rachel go wet as her arms lowered. And the sensation of being in her arms was like coming home. "You really should try embracing your fiendish heritage, Rachel. This rush is like nothing I've ever felt!"

"Don't you get it, it's corrupting you!" cried Rachel, struggling and finding her strength draining. If she didn't get through or free of Sonia, they'd both be better off dead. "Driving you to-" Then she gasped as Sonia felt up her read.

"I think I've had just about enough of talking and fighting," said Sonia, wrapping her legs around Rachel. Then her hands became like claws, and she grabbed Rachel's leather outfit. For a moment, she was pulling against the leather, and then it ripped. Rachel's enormous breasts bounced outward free in the cold air.

Please tell her no one was watching other than you.

Then Sonia hauled Rachel off her feet. She slammed her against the flagstones with the force to make it crack. The pain had a pleasure of its own, as Sonia struggled her. One hand slapped Rachel across the face, and then Sonia leaned forward.

Their lips met again, and now there was no foreplay. Rachel's tongue was drawn out, and soon she was kissing back. As Sonia's hands groped her breasts up and down, Rachel returned the favor. The sheer size of Sonia's breasts was so huge...

It made Rachel jealous.

No, no focus! Break free and feel up the rear to match!

No!

By now, Rachel's hammer had been cast aside and forgotten. Sonia began to send energy into Rachel. As she did, the bolts of red energy became more and more intense. Soon, Rachel's own blue energy was being drawn out and sent into Sonia.

As it happened, Rachel felt the heat within her chest intensify. It was growing larger and larger. Her hips too, were undergoing the same transformation. She wasn't as big as Sonia, but as the rate they were sharing, she soon would be. Though Sonia seemed to be growing as well, albeit far slower.

The weight made it all the easier for Sonia to keep her down and pleasure her. Even now, two fingers were being driven between Rachel's nethers. The sensation sent her moaning, and she almost mirrored the motion.

No.

Why was Rachel letting her walk all over her? She had to get free and kiss those lips on her own terms... no...

"Let go of me!" cried Rachel.

She forced Sonia off her, pressing her down. As she did, her massive breasts grew ever larger and pressed down onto Sonia's face. Rachel smirked as she trapped Sonia beneath her newly grown cleavage, that was now an exact match. As she did, her hands moved on their own to grip the sides of Sonia's leotard.

Hauling with her hands, Rachel tore it apart. Then, grabbing the shreds of the lower part, ripped off that as well. In the process, she ended up pulling her breasts off Sonia's face. Sonia fought her way back to Rachel's lips, even as Rachel plunged a hand into her nethers. Now they were making out as equals.

They rolled around, kissing and groping before Rachel tired of it. Forcing Sonia down, she turned around and straddled Sonia's face. At the same time, she leaned forward to slide her tongue between Sonia's legs. Sonia moaned, and Rachel enjoyed the sensation of her squirming nearly as much as the taste. Salty.

At the same time, her hands slid between Sonia's rump and began to feel her up. Suddenly Sonia's legs came up and clamped around Rachel's head, even as she began to return the favor.

As their bodies mixed, their spirits melded together, more and more intimate. Rachel began to feel as if she understood Sonia more than any other creature to exist. Her every inch was more familiar to Rachel than people she'd known for years.

She...

Loved her. She loved her like she loved Ryu.

The realization drove Rachel further and further toward the edge of a cliff she had not been aware of. Her thoughts and those of Sonia's began to mix as she saw what would happen.

Then it happened. Rachel came alongside Sonia in unison. Both of them reeled back with a unified scream of pleasure. Massive amounts of energy surged out of them, red and blue combining to make violet. Lighting surged between them, driving itself into them as they were drawn up into the air. Then it faded, and they were deposited on the ground.

Rachel was spent. But Sonia wasn't.

The ritual was complete.

Their transformation began to fade as they returned to their old selves gradually. Rachel's bust shrank as her hips thinned until she was her own self.

Sonia stood up, huge chest shaking. "Well, that was fun. Now, Rachel, I'm going to have to store you away for transport."

"Store..." said Rachel.

Walking over to a case by the stone, Sonia opened it to reveal padding with the shape of a curled up woman within. "Mistress Elizabet gave me this to carry you."

"She..." Rachel gasped. "She's only using you. Like Doku used Alma."

"Maybe," said Sonia, "but I'm enjoying myself too much to defy her. Now, why don't we get you stored away."

Struggling, Rachel could not stand as Sonia approached with the case and set it down. Sonia kneeled by Rachel and pinned her for a moment as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Sonia felt the same, Rachel could tell.

Leaning in, Sonia kissed Rachel deeply on the lips. Then, drawing back, she slid her arms under her back and legs and picked her up. Turning to the case, she lowered Rachel down into it. Fitting her into the indent, she set her down like a doll into a package. Rachel was curled into a ball. She could not move an inch at all, and her entire body seemed to have frozen up.

"We're going to be having a lot of fun together, you and I," said Sonia.

Rachel could hardly speak. What could she say, other than what she felt? "I love you."

Then the case closed over her, and everything froze.

All Rachel could think about was Sonia.


	3. Experimental Results

**Chapter Three: Experimental Results**

Elizabet was in a good mood when the door slid open. She'd just broken new ground with her experiments. And that good mood only increased as Sonia, tall, blonde and sexy strode into the room, carrying a case. Her hips swayed naturally now, even more than they did before. The bombshell's entire body radiated compressed lust.

So much the better.

Elizabet turned to her and moved forward with a smile. She leaned in and kissed Sonia on the lips before drawing back to admire her project. The fiend blood was working wonders on her, slowly maturing her into her new role. The feel of her breasts was entertaining, and soon things would happen. "So, you've returned."

"Yes, I've got Rachel right here," said Sonia, putting the case on the table. It made a satisfying, heavy thud as it slammed down.

Opening it with a click, Rachel was revealed within. The beautiful fiend hunter was sleeping, curled up into a ball. Her hands were wrapped around her legs, her breasts straining against the padding. As well as the connection already forming between the two of them. Elizabet licked her lips in pleasure. Sonia would be all but useless for her original role, soon enough.

But that just left some of the more fun uses. "Excellent. And it seems you converted her." Elizabet shut the case on the dormant bombshell. Then she took hold of one of the other three cases. This one was labeled: Sonia.

Elizabet opened it as Sonia blushed as she saw her own place. "Good work, Sonia." Then she reached around to feel up Sonia's rear and pushed her forward. "Now then, Sonia, get in."

"What?" began Sonia, a sense of hesitation coming across her face. "But..."

Elizabet struck her across the face, and Sonia flinched. The sight of her bosom bouncing at the impact was addicting. The way she looked as she cowered. Elizabet could do this all day, but now was a time for discipline. "Do as I say."

Sonia nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Obediently, Sonia got onto the table and set herself within. Curling up, she adopted a fetal position. Sparing her one final glance, Elizabet smiled and grabbed the top. Slowly she closed it down around Sonia before sealing her in. Closing the latches, Elizabet smiled.

Turning around Sonia's case, she took hold of it. From there, she reached out and grabbed Rachel's.

Picking up both cases, she stretched her neck and walked toward the lab. "Now, why don't we put these two to the test?"

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

Rachel awoke and felt herself up against a warm body. Her eyes opened to look into a blur. Her head was spinning, but gradually her vision cleared.

Sonia was across from her, and both of them were bound ramrod straight. They were on opposite sides of a small capsule. Their thighs and huge breasts were pressed up against eachother. Their lips mere inches apart. Stunned, Rachel stares as Sonia's beautiful eyes flutter open. The way her hair fell around her face

"Rachel..." she breathes in love.

"Sonia... where are..." began Rachel.

But Sonia leaned in and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on her was sent Rachel's heart aflutter. Within moments her tongue is out and wrestling with Sonia. Her breasts rub against her lover, grinding her thighs. More, she needed more.

But Sonia broke the kiss, if only for only a moment. "No words. Nothing we do will make a difference, Rachel."

They both kissed now, rubbing and grinding against eachother. As they did, pink liquid began to pour into the capsule. Needles moved forward from the sides and jammed into them as they kissed. The sharp pain is followed by something entering them.

Yet somehow that only added to the pleasure,

Then they felt Mistress, no, Elizabet. "Hello, Rachel, Sonia.

"If you're hearing this, then it means I'm in your mind. I've transfused some of my blood into your bodies, and even now, it's working on your minds."

"Get... out..." groaned Rachel, drawing back.

The bindings were undone, and Sonia surged forward to begin kissing her. She nibbled Rachel's neck as she groped her breasts. Her hands played Rachel's body like a master musician, their instrument. Rachel desperately tried to keep her mind, to not fall into the same spell. But... wasn't her love for Sonia part of that?

Did she want it to go away?

Even now, Rachel could hardly remember anything. Only Sonia and the feeling of their bodies intertwining. Past, present, and future, there was only Rachel and Sonia. Eternal lovers.

"Now, let's play a game," said Elizabet. "Whenever you two are pleasuring one another, I will stop my work. However, the moment you stop, I'll go back to work." The pink liquid went over their heads. "Now... begin..."

There was only one form of defiance Rachel could make, and it was what she wanted more than anything. Her hands moved of their own accord as she licked Sonia's face like a hungry wolf. The feel of Sonia's rump was heavenly on her palm. The sensation of her hands on Rachel's breasts is an ecstasy she had never felt.

The pink liquid begins to seep into their skin. As it does, Rachel and Sonia moan, feeling their bodies go on fire with lust. Even now, their breasts and rumps were expanding. Little they undergo a final transformation. Lust fills them as they kiss, bite, and grope. They cum and cum hard, but it doesn't even slow them down. They just become more frantic as Rachel put one of Sonia's nipples into her mouth and sucked. Sonia groans and draws back as Rachel gains dominance.

Rachel forces herself on Sonia, driving her back against their limited space. The taste of her body is better than anything. Rachel cannot conceive of anything better than her. And both of them are only getting better.

The transformation is complete as their bodies swell to new proportions. Their massive tits have increased to an even larger size than before. Their bodies are so sensitive and Rachel...

She wanted to remain here forever. In this pod with Sonia.

"I hope you enjoy your fiend forms, ladies," said Elizabet. "As of this moment, they are permanent. Among some other changes." The pink liquid is sucked into their bodies as they come again. "Now, why don't we give you ladies some air."

The capsule opens, and the two bombshells fall outward to land on a cold steel floor. Around them are oneway class. Rachel pulls herself up, even as her body screams to go back to Sonia. Sonia herself just lies there, fluttering her eyes at Rachel.

Rachel had to hold her.

No, no, Rachel and Sonia had to get out. Once they got out of here and defeated Elizabet they could have sex forever. But right now...

What were those capsules?

They opened, and two men stepped out of them. Both had immense muscles and huge dicks that are fully erect. As she gazed at the reds, Rachel wonders if this is what it is to be in love...

They're so beautiful! Rachel needs them! She has to suck them, to have them inside herself! No, no!

What little sanity remains to Rachel is straining at the sight. She knew she could not fail here. If she does, she'll never come back. If she succumbs, she'll lose herself fully...

"What is..." gasped Rachel.

"These gentlemen are two of my other experiments," said Elizabet. "Why don't you ladies entertain them."

The men moved forward, and Rachel steps back. Both try to grab her, but she throws them back. She will not let this happen whatever her body says. They land like mannequins on the ground. "No, I won't-"

"Resisting are we?" asked Elizabet. "Well, don't worry, these men have similar enhancements to yourself."

And then the men rise. As they do, their muscles bulge outward, larger and larger. In mere moments they've turned from huge men to ogres. They are each nearly ten feet tall, with biceps thicker than Rachel. Their skin blackens as all hair falls from them, leaning smooth, black bodies. Meanwhile, those dicks are huge and growing larger. Each one is as big as an arm and far thicker.

And they are separating, forming into two immense dicks for each man.

Sonia rises up next to Rachel and just looks at her and smiles. As she does, Rachel snaps. She could bear it no longer. She rushed toward the fiend blooded men. Her purpose for existence was made manifest and fell to her knees in worship. Taking a length within her hand she begins to suck it, tongue slathering as she does her best to deep throat it. Bringing around her breasts, she clenches them around the monster's lengths. She bobbed up and down on it. And now she tastes something as good as Sonia.

The taste is like ambrosia. The feel of it within her throat is a homecoming of sorts for her. This is her reason for existence. To make love to Sonia, and to pleasure these dicks. They were all she could think of and feel.

Before she could, however, the man gripped her by the hair and pulled her up. Rachel was slammed against his immense chest and clenched tight. The feel of being forced against his biceps is like no pressure she'd ever felt. Her entire body was straining as she groaned in pleasure and pain.

Then it stops.

The man turns her around and grabs both her arms in two massive fists. Pulling her up, he hovers Rachel over him. She kicks, struggling. Across from her, she saw Sonia hanging across in perfect imitation. Looking down, Rachel saw his immense dicks standing erect. Then she was thrust down.

Desperately she puts her legs down on the dicks, trying to keep it from her. But she slipped off, and then her nethers touched the lower dick. Little by little it began to slide into her. Sonia has the same happen to her.

Rachel screamed in pleasured agony as, inch by inch, she was impaled. Then she felt the other at her ass, slowly driving in. Rachel and Sonia's moans and screams grow louder and louder as they are slowly set down. Their stomachs bulged as the dicks drove into them, and their vision went white.

For a moment, they were given time to recover. The broken remnants of Rachel's consciousness tried to piece themselves together. Little by little, she began to regain a bit herself.

Who...

What was she...

And then the men began to thrust. Up and down, they were bounced, their gigantic breasts bouncing. They moved faster and faster as they walked closer. Desperately, Rachel tried to use her legs to push off. All she did was massage her lover's immense sack. Meanwhile, Sonia simply let herself be bounced.

Desperately, Rachel reached for Sonia. She had to reach her, and Sonia reached to catch her hand. Pulling in, they clung to one another. As they do, the men grip each other's shoulders and began to jam the two of them.

Sonia is Rachel's island of stability in a hurricane of lust and unending pleasure. All other aspects of her identity are falling away. The fragments of her old self are crushed into dust, and that dust is then burned away. A smile comes across her face as they are railed and brings her hands around to grope Sonia's rear. Sonia more than returns the favor.

The two looked at one another as the gangbang continued. Their lips were inches apart. Rachel knew she had to say something. "Sonia, I... I love you..."

Sonia kissed her. Rachel didn't know if it was the lust of love behind it. But she knew it did not matter because it changed nothing.

Sonia and Rachel clung to one another, licking each other's bodies. Their consciousness has been rewritten. All that remained within their minds were now fixed totally eachother. And the knowledge that Mistress had a use for them.

The men came within them, and they came in turn. As they did, energy poured into the two bombshells. With a final cry, the men faded into nothingness as their seed-filled Rachel and Sonia. The two fell to the ground and lay there.

Then Rachel set on Sonia, and they began to play again.

"Well," said Elizabet, "I'll leave you ladies to it for a while. Until our next experiment."


End file.
